<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Valkyrie by lanalucy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427167">Valkyrie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy'>lanalucy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battlestar Galactica (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Community: bsg_kink, Cunnilingus, F/M, Morning After, Nudity, Roleplay, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:40:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: New Year's Resolutions</p><p>Prompt: Kara wakes up after a New Years Eve party in Bill's rack. They decide if they did it once they should do it again. He wants to submit so she ties him up and dominates.</p><p>It's the spirit of the prompt rather than the letter of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>William Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BSG Kink</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Valkyrie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara groaned. Her fingers were wrapped in silky hair and she sighed, wishing she hadn't done the VP again. She pulled at the hair when she untangled her fingers, and the grunt was deep. Not the VP. She cracked open an eye. Broad back, rolled away from her. The shelf of books arrested her eye. <i>FRAK!</i></p><p>The Old Man stirred, then froze as he realized he wasn't alone. He sat up, putting his feet on the floor, and made to stand up.</p><p>Just as a joke, she snapped, "Did I dismiss you, Ensign?"</p><p>Without any hesitation, the Old Man stood at attention with his back to her and bellowed, "No, Sir. Sorry, Sir!"</p><p>"That's better." At a loss, she searched her mind for what to say. "Last Night's Mission, Ensign. SitRep!"</p><p>"Sir, I failed in the mission, Sir."</p><p>"I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say you failed the mission?"</p><p>"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir!"</p><p>"What did I say would happen if you failed the mission? And look at me when you're addressing me!"</p><p>The Old Man did a crisp about-face, remaining at attention. "Thirty lashes and I'd have to repeat the mission to your satisfaction, Sir."</p><p>Kara looked around his quarters, one side of her mouth quirking down. "And do you have anything in this dump I can use for lashes, Ensign?"</p><p>Bill's eyes widened a fraction. "Yes, sir."</p><p>"Hand it over, Ensign."</p><p>Bill went into the head and came back with a belt from his fatigue pants.</p><p>Kara folded the belt, gliding her hand toward the buckle. "Assume the position, Ensign."</p><p>As she got out of the rack, Bill shoved his briefs down and bent over the edge of the bed.</p><p>Kara walked around behind him. "I'm deeply disappointed in you, Ensign. I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're hung over."</p><p>Bill lowered his head. "Of course not, Sir."</p><p>Kara took a deep breath and raised the belt. </p><p>
  <i>THWACK!</i>
</p><p>"One, Sir."</p><p>
  <i>THWACK!</i>
</p><p>"Two, Sir."</p><p>After thirteen lashes, Kara's arm was warmed up pretty good.</p><p>
  <i>THWACK!</i>
</p><p>"Fourteen, Sir."</p><p>Another five lashes, and her arm wasn't the only thing warming up. She shifted her hips to ease the ache, and raised her arm again.</p><p>
  <i>THWACK!</i>
</p><p>This time, she got a grunt out of him. "Nineteen, Sir."</p><p>
  <i>THWACK!</i>
</p><p>"Twenty, Sir."</p><p>
  <i>THWACK!</i>
</p><p>"Twenty-one, Sir."</p><p>Again she shifted, landed several more lashes and hoped like hell her mom hadn't gotten off on hitting her the way Kara was doing. <i>No. Lalalalalalalalala!</i></p><p>
  <i>THWACK!</i>
</p><p>"Twenty-seven, Sir."</p><p>
  <i>THWACK!</i>
  <i>THWACK!</i>
  <i>THWACK!</i>
</p><p>She swung the last three in quick succession, not waiting for Bill to count. She was breathing harder than she thought she should be when she asked, "And the mission, Ensign?"</p><p>Bill pushed himself off the edge of the bed, stood and turned, erection jutting out. There was the faintest glimmer in his eyes when he reached out, grabbed her biceps, tossed her on the bed, and pulled her back toward him. He went to his knees again, and she thought he was going to frak her. Instead, he draped her legs over his shoulders and ate her out.</p><p>She came twice, then Bill frakked the hell out of her. As he stood, he grabbed her clothes off the floor and held them out.</p><p>She pulled her clothes on, saluted him, and said, "As you were, Ensign."</p><p>He held the salute a second longer than she did. As Bill wiped his shirt across his mouth, she said, "Whatever we did last night, I..." </p><p>She turned and made a beeline for the hatch. Just before she stepped into the corridor, she said, "We're calling it Valkyrie. You'll let me know if the Valkyries need to ride again." She slammed the hatch on Bill's chuckle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>